La Técnica de Endou
by Kenryu17x
Summary: La curiosidad mato al gato, o en este caso a la gerente, o eso debió pensar Haruna cuando aparentemente descubrió a Endou y Natsumi realizando actos de dudosa indole en el club.


_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen blah blah blah sino a Level-5 blah blah blah Copyright Blah blah_

* * *

><p>Eran el mediodía en ciudad Inazuma y en la escuela Raimon, Haruna se dirigía al club para recoger algunas cosas antes de las prácticas, pero al acercarse a la puerta del birrioso club de futbol posando su mano en la perilla oye un ruido.<p>

"Ven te voy a enseñar algo"

Esa voz parecía, mas bien, era la de Endo, él capitán no podía esperar hasta las tres como siempre, _pero… porque habla en segunda persona_ pensó.

"¿Qué es?"

_Natsumi… _pensó, y preguntándose que hacían el capitán y la gerente a esta hora en el club.

"Solo tienes que acomodarte justo aquí" _acomodarse?... _pensó Haruna quien por la intriga pegó oído en la puerta con mucho sigilo tratando de escuchar mejor.

"Bien, ahora pongo mis manos justo aquí" dijo Endo.

"Ahí" dijo Natsumi

"No! Un es un poco más arriba"

_Que estarán haciendo esos dos… _pensó ella.

"¿Estas lista?" dijo Endo.

Aki no escuchó más que un gemido de afirmación, mientras continuaban, de pronto alguien se le acercó por detrás.

-Hola Haruna ¿Qué estas…- sorprendida Aki fue agarrada de la boca por la chica de gafas indicándole que guardara silencio e informándole la situación entre susurros.

"¿Me pareció escuchar a alguien?" dijo Natsumi

"No fue nada, ahora sigamos"

Aki y Haruna volvieron a acercarse a la puerta para oír después de la expectación de hace unos minutos en los cuales se habían preparado para huir en caso de ser descubiertas, pero no. Ahora unos suaves gemidos provenientes de Natsumi comenzaron a escucharse.

-Pero qué-?- balbuceó Aki para ser silenciada nuevamente por Haruna. Pero esta vez parece que la parejita ni se percató de ello y continuaron los extraños ruidos provenientes de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué tal?" dijo Endo.

"Se siente bien" contesto Natsumi.

Esos suaves y prolongados gemidos continuaron oyéndose, y desconcertando a ambas chicas. –¿Aki, Haruna que hacen aquí?- dijo Goenji quien apareció justo a sus espaldas para ser callado por ambas chicas indicándole lo que pasaba.

Nuevos ruidos provenientes de Natsumi llamaron de atención del rubio quien se unió a las féminas.

"Bien, ahora cambiemos de posición" dijo Natsumi

-De qué rayos…- balbuceo Goenji.

"Así…?" Dijo Natsumi. "Sí" Contesto Endo.

Natsumi volvió a emitir nuevos gemidos de lo que sea que estuvieran. "se siente tan bien!"

-¡¿?-

-Finalmente te encuentro Haruna, pero que estas…- balbuceo Kido.

Haruna, Aki y Goenji silenciaron al chico de las gafas y le indicaron entre susurros lo que ocurría. Pero a diferencia de los demás no se apeñusco a la puerta de inmediato hasta que oyó los ruidos de Natsumi provenientes del otro lado, y le pico la curiosidad.

"Aww… se siente tan rico" dijo Natsumi. "Quien te enseño a hacerlo"

Todos palidecieron al oír esto.

"…Mi abuelo"

-¡Viejo salido!- pensaron todos desde afuera al mismo tiempo.

-Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano- dijo Goenji por lo bajo.

-¡Pero no tan temprano!- dijeron Aki y Haruna.

-Temprano Qué?- preguntaron Kurimatsu, Heigoro y todos los miembros restantes del equipo que aparecieron de sorpresa detrás suyo, siendo acallados por Haruna, Aki, Goenji, Kido, etc. Etc.

Con una sensación de nudo en el pecho Aki continuaba oyendo los sonidos del placer de Natsumi, mientras el resto del equipo, no podían imaginarse a la presidenta del colegio con su bobo capitán juntos, y mucho menos haciendo "eso".

-Me preguntó si será Legal- murmuró Kido.

-No digas esas cosas Hermano- balbuceo Haruna.

Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!

Los miembros del club no podían creer lo que daban por sentado, cuando un surfista, un duende malvado, un fanboy, la hija del ministro y un par de aliens aparecieron cerca.

-¿Oigan pero que están haciendo?- dijeron todos.

Casi de inmediato el grupo fue callado por el grupo de curiosos quienes le indicaron la situación, y todos se juntaron y se apoyaron y comenzando a susurrarse cosas entre ellos, y a pesar del bollo de gente que estaba atestada en la puerta escuchando algo supuestamente indebido para su edad, los ocupantes de la caseta birriosa y/o club de soccer no se percataron en lo absoluto, por que sería…?

"Bien, vamos con otra posición" dijo Endo.

-¿Posición? Y pues que están haciendo, el Kama Sutra- dijo Ulvida.

-No se si eres la persona indicada para decir eso- le respondió Hiroto llevándose un coscorrón.

-Vaya Vaya, ¡Endo por fin atrapo una gran ola!-dijo tsunami

-Pero de que ola hablas- dijo el duende.

-Te lo explicare en un par de años-

-No conocía ese lado de Endo- dijo Tachimukai.

-Mi querido Endo esta creciendo- dijo Toko de forma enternecedora.

-¿Hola chicos como están?- dijo Fubuki a lo lejos acercándose, siendo acallado por todo el grupo de mirones quienes le indicaron lo que pasaba y volvieron con más ímpetu a pegarse a la puerta.

Pero Fubuki curioso no se unió a ellos, sin embargo se acercó a una esquina del club y abrió un pequeño hoyo tapado con un corcho que había en la pared para evitar que la lluvia entré y se dispuso a ver de que iba tanto alborotó y echo una mirada a través de él, después comenzó a reírse en sus adentros mientras volvía con los chicos para ver el final de esa divertida situación y, por el aspecto agrietado de las bisagras de la puerta, ya no faltaba mucho.

"Ya viene la mejor parte" dijo Endo.

-…-

De pronto unos apasionados y grandes sonidos de placer escaparon de la boca de Natsumi, esta vez con mucha mas intensidad que hasta el momento.

El grupo incrédulo se pegó con más fuerza a la puerta con más picardía que curiosidad a estas alturas, ejerciendo mas fuerza en la puerta y las bisagras comenzaban a desprenderse.

-Endo va anotar un gol- dijo Tsunami.

Ulvida se molesto con el lenguaje del surfista, pero Hiroto la calmo, mientras que el resto no comprendía del todo bien la situación y para no quedar de tontos continuaron escuchando en silencio.

Finalmente un gran y prolongado gemido dio por finalizado el acto, y todo quedo en silencio entre ellos.

"Te gusto" dijo Endo.

"Absolutamente que sí" dijo Natsumi.

-…-

"Quieres repetir"

-AAAH!-

La puerta cedió y el grupo entero de curiosos cayó redondo dentro del club, para total sorpresa de sus ocupantes.

Haruna casi aplastada por sus compañeros y la vergüenza se apresuró a ponerse de pie y señalarlos acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡Endo, Como es posible que hagas cosas tan indecentes como esas en el club y Natsumi, no me esperaba esto de ti, eres la presidenta del colegio demonios, te creía mas sensata!-

Ahora el turno de aki.

-Endo, como pudiste, tu y Natsumi, haciendo… Masajes?-

-¡¿EH?- balbucearon todos.

Y es que dentro del club se encontraba ambos en efecto, pero contrario a lo que pensaban, Endo se encontraba sobre Natsumi, en el sofá, mientras que ella estaba sentaba con la espalda recostada en el borde y lo único que Endo "enseñaba" eran sus manos desnudas, sin los guantes, posadas a ambos lados del cuello y cabeza de Natsumi.

-Que… es todo esto?- preguntaron todos.

-Oh, esto…- dijo Endo. –Lo que Pasa es que Natsumi andaba muy estresada después de lo de Liocott, que pronto comenzó a sentir una fuertes dolores en cuello y la espalda, entonces recordé lo que mi Abuelo me había enseñado cuando estuve con él, es una técnica de masajes africana única que libera la tensión, la usó con su equipo y sé que dio resultados.

-Umm… tienen que probarlo- dijo Natsumi estirándose. –Se siente TAN bien, que mis dolores desaparecieron-

Todo el equipo de mirones estaba blanqueado de incredulidad y vergüenza.

-Y a todo esto que hacían hay parados, miren que tumbaron la puerta, el presupuesto de la escuela es muy apretado para andar gastándolo en reparaciones, tendré qué…- decía algo molesta, cuando de pronto comenzó a volverle el dolor.

-Oye, te has puesto tensa otra vez… - le dijo Endo.

-No importa, de hecho podrías venir a mi casa después de clases?- pregunto ella. –Quiero que les enseñes a mis mayordomos "Tú técnica"-

-Bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer JEJE- dijo Endo.

-Oh! Miren que hora es, debemos volver a clases-

En eso ambos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta mientras el equipo de curiosos continuaba de pie como estatuas por la incredulidad.

-Hola Fubuki- dijo Endo al verlo.

-Hola Endo, Natsumi- contesto.

Y lo único que Fubuki hizo fue chasquear los labios por los muchachos y volver a clases.

-Incrédulos- pensó.

_**FIN…**_

* * *

><p>Se me ocurrió este fic luego de leer el fic de nikki houshi "La cigüeña" JAJAJA muy bueno, casi me parto en dos de la risa.<p>

Nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
